Angel Wings
by shinitenshi-shirotenshi
Summary: I dun know if the rating is right. crossover with YYH/CCS. has OC. The YYH gang get a new member, but is there more to him?


Shinitenshi: a fic from me  
  
Shirotenshi: Finally, a fic from otouto! ^_____~ On with the fic!  
Warnings: This is kinda AU for YYH, and definitely AU for CCS some OC in here.  
  
Notes: All the (blah.blah.blah) is shirotenshi since she does all the talking  
Angel Wings  
Ch.1 This is Just the Beginning..  
  
A black haired mage, screaming, trying to save a brown haired man. "Li Syaoran! Koi!" The man in green robes is captured and the raven- haired mage is left to try to defeat the rest of the evil swarming around him. "Yuuki!"(not Yukito) The moon angel Yue sweeps down and cradles the baby in his arms and flees, listening to his mistress and reincarnation of his master. Leaving Keroberous, Sakura, Eriol, a dead Tomoyo and Touya. The next day when Yue returns to the battle scene sees that Eriol is barely alive, and everyone else, lying on the ground, their blood splattered everywhere. Yue choked a sob and takes the sobbing infant into his arms and flies away, hoping to find a safe place for the small baby.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*ding-dong!!*  
  
"Nani?? Who'd be here?" mused Kurama, since everyone was accounted for. Genkai (just say they knew the mask was Genkai, ne?) just smiled and replied, "That is for me, come on in." A group of ningens walked steadily into the room, with what seemed to be a young female teen in front. "Genkai-shihan, nice to see you again," the dark navy-banged 'girl' said with a slight smile on her face. A hyper looking pinkish hued hair girl with jade eyes bounced gaily into the room and groped the light sky blue haired girl with dark navy-blue bangs. "Tsu-chan smiled!" squealed the pink haired girl, "Tsu-chan almost never smiles!" The raven haired boy that was leaning on a nearby wall opened on lavender eye and growled, "Sakura, yamerou!" Sakura smiled and giggled while she introduced herself, "Watashi wa, Minamoto Sora. Yoroshku"(Did we spell that right? O. Last name first.) Kurama stood up and answered, " Ore wa, Minamino Shuuichi, also known as Kurama. The one with black hair and scowling, is Hiei, the other raven haired one that is being slapped by Keiko, the short brown haired girl, is Yuusuke. The long brown haired girl is Shizuru, Kuwabara's onee-san. Kuwabara is the one with orange hair that is drooling over the red eyed girl, Yukina-" "We already know the rest." Was the rude interruption from the flaming red hair boy, "I'm Kasai." The ocean blue haired boy with startling sakura pink eyes also introduced himself, "I'm Mizuo. Child of ice and water." He jerked his thumb to the blue haired 'girl', "He is Tsuki-" "W-Wait! She's a he!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Not even Kurama looks THAT much like a girl!" Kurama glared at the back of Kuwabara's head, wishing he could just send some man-eating plants on him then and there. Mizuo continued, "The one with Earthy brown eyes is Kuo, the one with spiky dirty blonde hair is Ryuu, the one with white hair and angel wings is Yue." (Yes, Yue from CCS!)  
  
"So, how about it?" Genkai asked Tsuki. Tsuki just replied monotonously, "I wouldn't be here if I was going to refuse, would I?" "What's going on! Baa-san, tell me!" The two just ignored Yuusuke and continued their conversation. "What I don't understand is why you brought them along." "Sakura just wanted to go, and the rest insisted on coming, as if I couldn't take care of myself." Tsuki shot the small group a glare and continued, "But why do you want me to join the Urameshi Team for the tournament?" "Because I'm going to die, and I want someone to keep Yuusuke in line when I'm gone." smirked Genkai. "NANDE YO! BAA-SAN, KOROSOU!!!" screeched Yuusuke ready to deck Genkai. "Nani? We're getting a new person?" questioned Kuwabara, scratching his thick skull, "Does that mean Tsuki is on our team now?" "Bakayarou." Hiei murmured as he flitted towards Tsuki, "You don't even have reiki, let alone youki, how can YOU even battle let alone LIVE one round? Huh?" Tsuki just stared at Hiei evenly and replied, "I'm a sorcerer, and Hikari no Guardian." (Hikari no Guardian I think means Guardian of Light.) "Che." "Sorcerer? I thought sorcerers and sorceresses were fake." Yuusuke questioned. "Iie. They're real, but I thought there only two still alive." Kurama replied, then eyed Tsuki, "But Tsuki is also half mortal and angel, am I wrong?" "Hai. Watashi wa half angel and mortal and half immortal. It's from my otou-sans'." Replied Tsuki warily, clearly showing that he no longer wanted to pursue the subject. Kuwabara stupidly asks, "You have two otou- sans!?" Tsuki turned his head in embarrassment and replied, "No. Three. Now shut up or I'll kill you!" Kuwabara was going to object, but then he felt a huge aurora blazing, Tsuki's to be exact. Kuwabara immediately clamed up and returned to staring at Yukina. Tsuki stalked out of the room and grunted, "Don't try to follow me." Sora whined chasing after Tsuki, "Demo, Tsuki. Matte yo!" the rest of the small group that followed Tsuki here turned and rushed out except the moon angel. Yue looked at Kuwabara, as if daring him to do that again, "Do that again, and you'll wish you were six feet under. This is just a warning, we are protective of each other, especially Tsuki. He's been through enough to make all you traumatized for life." "Don't threaten us!" Yuusuke screamed, defending Kuwabara, but was cut off by Genkai. "Yuusuke! Yamerou!" Genkai warned, staring at Yuusuke threateningly. Yuusuke took a big gulp of air, though he now had Genkai's power, Genkai could still beat him up when ever she felt like it. (We're making it that Genkai gives Yuusuke her reiki before they fight the clown guy and the fisher guy. We forgot all their names. ^___^uuu) Genkai was killed by Doguro the next day... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Oooooook, we forgot their names so I'll make up names for them. The dumb fisher guy is Toad. ^__^ U You can we hate him. The guy killed by Hiei by getting Hiei's sword stuck in his head is Dumb. The other guy defeated by Hiei is Monster. The one that had blue hair that Genkai originally defeated is Shu, for the lack of a better cool name. Sorry his fans. The clown guy is Clown. Aren't we just sooo creative!? They don't roll the dice in this one. Only Kurama, Hiei, and Tsuki will fight. Can someone tell us their real names so we can change it?)  
  
"Fight until one decides to change or is unable to battle. First up, Tsuki and Monster!(OK we laughed while typing this, well at least me..) Go!" the announcer shouted. Tsuki calmly stepped onto the ring, facing Monster. "Oh, come on, they gave me the new weak girl, she doesn't have any reiki or youki!" Monster roared, laughing at Tsuki. The whole crowd of youkai laughed stupidly at Tsuki. Tsuki glared at Monster threateningly, "Watashi wa otoko desu. Hajime." Monster once again laughed, "Oh, she's a feisty-" He was cut off when his head slowly rolled onto the floor. Monster was dead. Tsuki held a sword that seemed to have appeared from nowhere and glared at him threateningly, or at least Monster's head. Everyone in the stadium gasped, they didn't even notice what happened until there was a head rolling on the ground. "Nani? Where did the ken come from?" (ken means sword) Yuusuke exclaimed. Kurama and Hiei didn't look too surprised, but were a bit shaken up none the less. "Impossible!" Shu yelled, "He can't have defeated Monster so easily. Monster didn't even use his Makai Balls!" (is that how you call them??) Tsuki just looked at everyone calmly and in a bright flash, the ken was gone. Tsuki turned his head towards the other side, facing the other team. "Never call me an onna."  
  
Tbc..  
  
Shirotenshi: Flames will be used to help heat up our fireplace and for me to laugh at. For shinitenshi, she could care less, so in other words, go ahead and try to flame, you won't stop us!!!!  
  
Shinitenshi: -__-' it was horrible. Don't review, if you do, aneki will make me finish or continue this story!!!!! 


End file.
